Lady Luck
by The Jabberer
Summary: Kyoya doesn't do anything nice unless he gains something out of it. "What do you want, Ootori?" — KyoyaOC


**TITLE: **Lady Luck  
**FANDOM: **Ouran High School Host Club  
**PAIRING: **KyoyaOC  
**SUMMARY:** Kyoya doesn't do anything nice unless he gains something out of it. "What do you want, Ootori?"  
**DISCLAIMER** I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.

.

I've always been lucky. Lady Luck? Yeah, that's me.

For my entire life, the luck that I carried with me gave me many benefits. Whatever sports team I was on would win, whatever test I'd take I'd get a satisfactory grade on (regardless of whether I studied or not), whatever raffle ticket I got would be the winning one…

And so much more.

It's rather strange, but it's thanks to that luck that my family has all of our money.

My dad used to get lottery tickets when money was low. Mom would always complain that it was a waste of money, but he would just ignore her and buy them anyway.

One day, I went along with him because I found out that the candy store was along the way to the lottery booth. I was happily munching on some gummy worms when we got there, and Dad let me pick out the ticket.

We ended up winning five hundred yen.

It was only five hundred yen, and it wasn't much. It'd only be about five dollars.

But it was a start of something beautiful.

Dad's always been superstitious, so every week after that, I'd go with him to the lottery booth (after being bribed with candy, of course). I'd look at all the tickets before grabbing one that I just _felt_ would be a lucky one.

Every ticket I grabbed would get us money. Sometimes it wasn't much, but one day I hit the ultimate jackpot.

I can't remember exactly how much money we got, but we were able to move out of our dingy apartment and into a mansion, and furnish it completely. (Mom was absolutely thrilled about the decorating part.)

.

I smile as I walk by a lottery booth. I'm almost tempted to buy one, but I don't have much cash with me at that moment, so I opt for a newspaper instead.

People evolve as they grow, you see.

We're like Pokémon that way.

As I grew up, lottery tickets were traded in for the stock market.

I know which companies have potential, or when to withdraw our money, and even how much money we should put in.

I've never been wrong yet.

(Dad calls me psychic. Please, Daddy. Psychics went out a few centuries back. They're all in asylums now.)

I tuck the newspaper under my arm, and continue walking to school.

I don't have to _walk_ to school. I could easily have a driver drive me every morning in some sort of expensive car, but the walks are something that I look forward to. It's a little habit that I've kept from the times we were poor, and I like to say that it keeps me grounded.

My friends are all confused about it, since they've hardly had to lift a finger in their lives, but I don't expect them to understand.

I start humming along to the song that I'm listening to on my iPod when I cross the street to the gates of Ouran.

I like the volume up high. It's the best way to enjoy a good bass.

Of course, this is why I don't notice a car swerving around the corner and towards the gates in my direction.

But I don't die. I'm Lady Luck, so I can't die like this! I'll die a very lucky death and die in my sleep, thank you very much. (Hopefully with my husband right next to me. Maybe he could die at the same time, too, so he won't be lonely.)

No, I leap onto the sidewalk at the last second. I drop my bag and my newspaper in the process, and I'm almost worried that my luck's run out when I see it get run over by the car.

Of course, then its inhabitant steps out, and I think that my luck's increased tenfold.

Kyoya Ootori's one of the richest people in school, and having him at my mercy is something I think I'll enjoy.

He looks disgruntled, but when he sees me waiting at the side of the road, arms crossed and eyebrow raised, he puts on a charming smile.

"Oh, Kudo-san. I apologize for your things. Would you like me to replace them?"

I flash my pearly whites at him prettily. "Oh, that's obviously _expected_ of you, Ootori-san. But whatever will you do for almost running _me_ over?"

He offers his arm to me gallantly, and I accept it. "Well, you displayed some _remarkable_ acrobatics and jumped out to safety in time. I'm sure we can put this all behind us. Were you a gymnast as a child?"

"I just jumped. It wasn't too impressive. But what does concern me is the fact that my newspaper is ruined…"

He raises an eyebrow quizzically. "The newspaper?"

"Yes. It was the last copy at the newsstand, and I was planning on checking the stocks before class started."

The smile is back, but it has a bit of an acidic sting to it this time. "I'm sure your luck will come through for you, Kudo-san, as it always does. Though I _would_ like to point out that you were jay-walking, and that it was your own fault that you were in the middle of the road and dropped your things while you jumped in the first place."

He's starting to turn the tables on me.

"Perhaps, but I _do_ believe that you were driving over the speed limit. Almost twice as fast, in fact."

We stop by the school store, and he hands his credit card over to the cashier as I pick out my new school supplies.

"Well, I believe that we are at an impasse, then."

I wait until the card is swiped before I answer. "I agree, Ootori-san."

_Well, it was fun while it lasted…_

.

The next day, I'm being dragged to a certain abandoned music room on the third floor.

The Host Club is something I'll never quite understand the concept of, but my friends all seem to love it. I personally think that the boys are all pretty to look at, but they're a bit too weird or shallow for my tastes.

My friends take off to their appointments with various hosts, and I fidget nervously. I check the stocks whenever I can, since split-seconds can mean a lot on the market.

"Ah, Kudo-san."

Standing there with a pleasant smile and an outstretched hand is Ootori Kyoya.

"Hello, Ootori-san."

"Are you here to make an appointment?"

I shake my head. "No, not today. My friends wanted me to come. You don't happen to have a computer available here, do you?"

"Why yes, we do. Follow me, please."

There's something suspiciously _too_ happy about his smile, but I shrug off my suspicion and follow him anyway. He leads me to a table off to the side. It's covered in papers, and a vaguely familiar-looking laptop…

"Isn't that yours?"

He turns. "Why yes, it is. I'm willing to let you use it, of course."

I narrow my eyes suspiciously. "Why?"

That smile of his is practically hanging off of his ears now. "Why, we're just being hospitable, of course."

"I haven't paid yet."

"No matter," he says, waving a hand as if he were brushing the matter aside. "I'll allow you to use it anyway."

This gets me nervous.

I've only known this guy for two years, but I know him well enough to know that Kyoya doesn't do anything nice unless he gets something out of it.

I tell him so as he pulls out a chair for me.

Two cups of tea and a slice of cake join the table, and we sip it with a manner of faux pleasantry.

When we're done drinking and the dishware is set aside, he places his elbows on the table—an obvious faux pas, which is very surprising coming from him—and places his chin on top of his laced fingers.

I find myself doing the same, and decide that it might be better to drop some formalities.

"What do you want, Ootori?"

If he's surprised by the more familiar way I'm addressing him, he doesn't show it. He just leans closer and smiles—

No, this isn't a smile.

This is a leer, and it's actually very effective when it's combined by the way he tilts his head so his glasses glint in the light.

"It's no secret that your family accumulated your wealth through your brilliant luck, Kudo-san. Tell me, what do you plan to do when your luck runs out?"

I sneer back at him. "I've developed a strategy over the years. I've tested it, and it's extremely accurate. Though I doubt I'll have to use it."

He opens his laptop and begins typing, before he swivels it around so the screen is facing me.

"I'd like to propose a partnership, or a deal of sorts, if you will."

A deal with an Ootori? I'm no entrepreneur, but I know it's a big gamble.

Then again, I _am_ Lady Luck.

"Hit."

"I currently have five million yen at my own personal disposal, separate from my family's group. You will come here every day after school during club activities to use my laptop. We will undergo in any sort of stock exchange you'd like, but you will be making the decisions as to where to put the money and when to withdraw it. Any profits made will be split between us equally," he says, pushing the laptop over to me.

I raise an eyebrow. "I can see how that would benefit _you_, but how would it benefit _me_? I already make my own money out of stocks."

He pushes his glasses up his nose. "It benefits us in more ways than you think, Kudo-san. I will not only make more pocket money, but in doing so I will gain my father's attention when he sees that I am making a large amount of money on my own, as well as a potential business partner." He looks at me pointedly.

"And me?"

"You are currently considered to be one of the newer wealthy families, and have little to no influence. By being allied with an Ootori, you not only gain the backing of our company, but access to the inner circle of the elite."

I run through all of the possibilities in my head quickly. It would certainly benefit my family in more ways than one, and the gamble would hardly be on my part, but there seems to be something bigger…

"What else?" I ask, leaning in closer.

He does so as well, and I can feel his cool breath ghost against my cheek, and see the one speck of dust on his glasses.

"I'm sure you know."

His now icy-cold eyes seem to almost _twinkle_ for a second, and I can feel him moving his face to whisper in my ear.

"_Take a chance."_

I smile and look into his eyes out of the corner of mine.

I encountered the start of something beautiful when I picked out that lottery ticket so many years ago.

And this? This is the start of something _grand_.

I can feel it.

.

**A/N:** Yeah. I don't know what this was, either.

My friend wanted me to write a KyoyaOC fic, and I suppose this is my attempt.

I tried to make Kyoya in-character. He really doesn't strike me as a guy who would fall in love with someone who won't be able to provide him with _something_, so I tried to make my OC somehow useful to him. (Notice how I didn't give her a name. Yeah, that shows how much effort I put into this. -.-)

I also couldn't picture him asking someone out on a date, or confessing any sort of feelings. I tried to picture him doing that under the guise of a business deal, but that didn't work out either, so I settled for making it a combination of both—him actually gaining things, and somehow getting his message across via body language.

So of course, the OC had to be useful to him. I made her rich, but I didn't want her to be someone who never lifted a finger in their life since it'd just be too hard for me to portray accurately, so I made her build her own fortune. And the only realistic way I could do that without making her _too_ prodigious was to be lucky—hence the lottery and the stocks.

But if I have to be honest, this is just… my rambling (evident by the references to The Notebook and Pokémon.) I'll have to debate whether or not to put it up, and I doubt it will.

_Edit:_ Nevermind, it somehow made the cut. Let's hope it doesn't ruin the reputation I worked so hard to earn. (Do I even _have_ a reputation? No? Well, tell me that I do anyway. My ego could really use a boost right now.)


End file.
